Believe
by glasswrks
Summary: This is a one shot story that came to me while in IC. Henry needs Betty to believe. Please read and review.


**Title:** Believe.

**Author:** A. M. Glass

**Copyright: **July 1st, 2007

**Ratings:** (USA) T (UK) 12 (AUS) PG

**Show:** Ugly Betty.

**Couple:** Henry/Betty

**Spoilers:** Eastside Story.

**Show Disclaimer:** The character of "Ugly Betty" are derived from "Yo so Betty, la fea," which was created by Fernando Gaitan. The following companies produce the show: Silent H Prod/Ventanarosa Productions/Touchstone Television in association with Reveille Productions and it is presented by ABC television. The Executive - Co-Executive producers are: Salma Hayek, Silvio Horta, Marco Pennette, Ben Silverman, James Hayman and Jose Tamez.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own UB or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it - if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though... I think. Darn those pesky copyright laws. Very quickly, this is a SHORT story - a one shot.

**Special Thanks:** Goes to Mary, Teri, Danielle, and Xerox. I'm hoping I didn't forget anyone. Mary got the ball rolling by previewing a section of her story, while Danielle had some buttons flying everywhere. If it hadn't been for Teri, I wouldn't have had the first part of this story as I hadn't saved it. Thanks so much.

"Betty," Henry whispered in her ear. He trembled as he held her.

"Yes," she replied, inhaling deeply, trying to absorb him into her body.

"I lov..."

"Don't say it," Betty pulled back looking into his confused eyes. "If you say it," she shook her head, "Something's going to happen. Something always happens when we try to get together."

Henry smiled. "Nothing's going to happen," he told her, attempting to reassure her.

"I want to believe that Henry," she said.

He raised his hand and caressed her cheek, watching his thumb trace her lips. "Believe," he said as he kissed her.

Betty's eyes closed as she felt Henry's lips on hers. She didn't want to hurt him. She wanted to hear him say those words. Words she herself desperately wanted to tell him.

But she was afraid. Afraid she'd get hurt again. She didn't think she could survive after he left. But she did, she had to.

Her lips parted of their own volition when Henry's tongue gently touched them.

She fell into the kiss, her hands reached out and tangled themselves in his hair. She could feel his breath on her cheek, hot, fast - like the kiss.

She couldn't believe she tried to keep this from happening. It had to. There was no turning back for her now. No one, nothing could stand in their way and if someone tried, God help them.

Henry had to show Betty that this was right. They were right. They belonged together. He wanted to start off slowly, to build up the desire he felt coursing through his body when he held her.

But as soon as his lips touched hers. He was lost. The kiss on the bridge, the "last and only one" could not compare to this.

There was no sense of urgency - no more thoughts of having to leave. No more thoughts of hate he felt for Charlie.

Hate he knew he shouldn't feel.

He didn't have to try to remember how her lips felt on his.

He didn't have to try to forget her. Forget every moment he spent with her because it hurt too much to be without her.

He didn't have to do any of those things, because she was here. In his arms, in his heart, his very soul. Every part of him belonged to her.

He felt her hands in his hair and it set him on fire. He wanted her so badly, ached for her morning, noon and night.

Charlie had never turned him to mush with a mere glance. Never made his blood boil with a whisper, a look, a touch.

Charlie never made him feel loved.

Used.

Of that there was no doubt.

Betty... Betty was love.

Everything about her shouted love and Henry wanted it all. He wanted to be there in the morning, watching her sleep as the sun played in her hair.

He wanted to watch her with her family, seeing the deep bond she shared with them, hoping to be a part of it.

He wanted to watch her eyes as they darkened in desire - something no one else would have the privilege to see, not if he had anything to do with it.

He wanted... no, needed Betty.

If she only believed.

He wasn't sure when the kiss ended, his eyes fluttered open. He gasped as he saw the desire in Betty's eyes. '_She's going to kill me,'_ he thought.

Betty searched Henry's eyes. She wanted to know what was going on behind them. What was he thinking.

She saw the amazement in them, as if he had suddenly found a treasure he had been searching for.

"Henry," she said, licking her swollen lips.

He swallowed. "Yes?"

She smiled. "I believe."


End file.
